


Cotidiano

by Sucodefruta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Mais um vez Aomine Daike está atrasado, e, mais uma vez, Momoi Satsuki fica irritada.Um cena cotidiana na vida dos dois.Um trem, um teste e o cotidiano representado da forma mais fiel possível.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores. 
> 
> Então, eu fiz essa one do amor porque sou completamente apaixonada por Aomomo. Não consigo nem definir meu amor pelo shipp. Espero que vocês curtam esta pequena historia do cotidiano do casal mais amado do mundo. <3
> 
> Boa Leitura! <3

Segunda-feira. E eu, como sempre, estava atrasado.

Levantei correndo e fui me arrumar para não perder o trem.  Acho que bati um novo recorde: o banho mais rápido do mundo. Saí apressado pelas ruas de Tóquio, como um louco. Se eu perder esse trem hoje, no dia do teste... Porra! Logo no dia do teste? Argh, claro que sim! Afinal, só com a minha sorte para perder a hora, justamente na semana em que recebi o ultimato.

 

_— Aomine Daiki, espero que esse comportamento mude, e mude rápido. — O treinador falou._

_Eu fui chamado à sala dele alguns minutos antes, logo depois do fim das aulas. Saco. Eu já estava indo p_ _a_ _ra casa dormir, amanhã era dia de treino e eu precisava descansar. Eu venceria Seirin este ano e, se o treinador parasse de encher o meu saco com besteiras, seria bem mais agradável._

_— Eu posso faltar os treinos, mas ainda sou seu melhor jogador, hum? — falei, levantando da cadeira e me dirigindo à porta._

_Era toda semana a mesma ladainha: Aomine, você sabe que eu nunca te pressionei, mas blá, blá, blá. Era até um pouco ridículo e vergonhoso. Se eu fosse ele, mandaria logo tomar no c* ou pararia de encher o saco dos alunos._

_— Eu não estou falando dos treinos — retrucou._

_..._

_Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, o que me deixou um pouco atordoado._

_Parei na porta e tentei entender o que ele falou._

_— O quê? Como assim_ , _não está falando dos treinos? — Minha voz saiu mais confusa do que eu pretendia._

_— Só participarão do intercolegial aqueles que ficarem no top 100. E, bem, suas notas não chegam nem no top 1000._

_— Isso é ridículo! — Franzi a testa e tentei me lembrar da porcaria das aulas de yoga que Satsuki me obrigou a fazer. Respira, isso. Foco... Humpf Ah, foda-se. — Mas que merda! Essa escola não chegaria nem às quartas de final sem mim._   _Ou eu estou mentindo? — Quase gritei a última parte._

_Foda-se novamente! Eu precisava vencer Kagami, não deixaria aquela vitória por isso mesmo. Este ano_ , _a vitória será minha._

_— Mais respeito na minha sala! Você é bom, mas não ache que joga por todos._

_O treinador se levantou com uma expressão de ira no rosto._

_— Tenho sido condescendente com você, afinal não precisa de muito treino, mas agora é diferente, muito diferente. Se você não conseguir passar nestes testes, será expulso do time permanentemente. Entendeu? Sugiro que pare de dormir nas aulas e comece um plano de estudos, afinal, blá blá blá... — Parei de ouvir, em algum tipo de estupor._

_O choque percorreu todo meu corpo, a adrenalina tomando conta de mim._

_Expulso permanentemente? ELE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! Ou pode?_

_— Mas... Mas o-o quê_ _? A DIREÇÃO DO COL_ _É_ _GIO NÃO PODE FAZER IS... — Fiquei tão furioso que não consegui formular uma frase direito._

_Eu odeio gaguejar e quase pulei no pescoço dele por me fazer parecer um estúpido._

_O treinador aparentemente não gostou de ser interrompido desse jeito, pois declarou:_

_— Chega! Essa conversa acaba aqui. Quer competir no intercolegial? Faça o seu trabalho direito, assim como seus companheiros de time._

_— Treinador, eu precis... — Tentei falar, sem sucesso._

_— Aomine, saia ou você nem precisará se preocupar com os testes, pois eu vou tirar você agora. — A voz do treinador era severa, com algum tipo de alerta subentendido._

_Respirei fundo._

_— Certo. E me desculpe. Vou dar um jeito nisto. — Falei, tentando me acalmar._

_Fiz uma meia reverência – melhor que nada, né? –, me virei e saí da sala._

_Agora_ , _eu só precis_ _ava_ _pensar no que vou fazer. Bem, acho que, por hora, teria um longo trabalho pela frente, e ele seria na biblioteca. Um plano de estudos com a psicóloga seria bom, mas não sei se escutar um sermão sobre meu comportamento e diagnósticos de suas possíveis causas valeria a pena._

_Chutei a parede e senti uma dor no pé esquerdo._   _Ótimo, era só o que me faltava._   _Suspirei com má vontade e segui mancando para o meu purgatório particular._

(...)

 

Assim que avistei a estação de metrô, impulsionei meu corpo, vendo que faltava apenas um minuto para o trem chegar. Certo, eu consigo. Eu consigo.

Cheguei à estação e procurei o trem. Nada.

Merda.

 Demorei um tempo para perceber que havia muita gente na estação. Muita gente, mesmo. Fiquei confuso e segui adiante. Fui perguntar ao funcionário o que estava acontecendo, mas, no meio do caminho, vi um longo e familiar cabelo rosa.

 Satsuki me encarava com uma expressão também familiar.

— Dai-chan, atrasado como sempre! Você poderia ter um pouco de responsabilidade, sabia? — ralhou, me fuzilando com um misto de raiva e exasperação. Quase minha expressão favorita

Ah, não. Ela ia começar com aquele discurso sobre responsabilidade outra vez? Fala sério.

— Me esquece, Satsuki. — Fingi uma expressão de tédio, só para não perder o costume.

Até porque era isso ou aguentar ela ficando cada vez mais brava por um assunto que não iria levar a nada.

— DAI-CHAN! Eu estou falando sério. Essa coisa de não fazer as coisas na hora...

— Eu fui dormir tarde ontem, entendeu? Que saco! A propósito, por que você não foi me acordar? E por que a estação está tão lotada assim? — Olhei ao redor e recebi olhares bravos dos outros passageiros.

Satsuki me irritava, ás vezes. Não dava para falar como uma pessoa normal?

— O trem atrasou, por algum motivo. E não passei na sua casa porque você está de segredinho. Fica o dia todo dando desculpas e sumindo, e toda vez que pergunto o motivo você desconversa. Eu só considero quem me considera, Dai-chan — falou essa última parte com certo desdém.

— Ahh, sim? — Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas continuei — Atrasou? Nossa! O transporte público está ficando tão ruim assim? Bem, pelo menos me fez serventia, esse atraso. — Fingi que não escutei a última parte do que ela falou, só para provocá-la.

Sim, eu estava a ignorando nessa última semana, mas não aguentava como ela ficava insuportável quando ficava perto de Tetsuya. Quero dizer, ele nem é o tipo dela. Nunca entendi e nunca vou entender essa obsessão. Suspirei, já cansado de toda essa profusão de sentimentos antes mesmo de ter tomado o café-da-manhã.

— Fez serven... Certo. CHEGA! — Me assustei com o grito de Satsuki. Ele foi muito mais estridente que o usual. Senti minha cabeça latejar de irritação e um pouco de dor.

Ela começou a subir a escada que levava para a praça de alimentação para, assim, ficar mais alta que eu. Tropeçou e quase caiu, mas, quando fui tentar ajudar, me olhou com raiva. Saí de perto rápido; não sou bobo, apesar de tudo.

 Eu não contei sobre o teste e a possível saída do time a depender do resultado, pois: A) ela acabaria com minha paciência tentando me fazer estudar; B) ela era gerente do time e ficaria preocupada ao extremo; C) queria fazer tudo sozinho e dar um pouco de orgulho a ela, pra variar. Queria fazer minhas coisas sem depender de ninguém.

Ela conseguiu subir e suas lindas pernas ficaram na linha dos meus olhos. Tentei não olhar e nem pensar sobre isso. Falhei, obviamente. Uma olhadinha seria perceptível, certo? Afinal, elas eram tão longas que nem pareciam pertencer a alguém tão baixa, também eram branquíssimas, quase translucidas. Eu adorava o contraste que sua brancura tinha com a minha pele morena.

De vez em quando, eu a puxava para perto e segurava sua mão, com a desculpa que ela era muito desatenta, mas a verdade é que eu ficava um pouco hipnotizado cada vez que nossas mãos se uniam.

— Dai-chan! Você vai me contar agora o que está acontecendo! — Olhei pra cima e...

Agora, sim, Satsuki estava com minha expressão favorita... bem, quase: Exalava um misto de raiva e indignação, enquanto apontava o dedo para minha cara. Seria melhor se ela estivesse no chão, porque teria que inclinar a cabeça, e isso a deixaria com mais ódio, suas bochechas ficariam rubras e eu ficaria imaginado até onde esse rubor se estenderia.

Nunca me satisfiz de apontar o quão ridicularmente baixa ela é.

— Pare com isso! Está todo mundo olhando — retruquei. Ela pareceu perceber isso e vacilou, mas continuei — Eu vou te contar tudo no trem, espera ele chegar. Saco!

— Você não vai me enganar de novo. Vou querer saber detalhe por detalhe. — Seu lado Momoi surgiu.

Sempre separei suas personalidades por nome; Uso Satsuki para minha amiga de infância, que é um pouco irritante e pegajosa — sempre me acordando para jogar twist ou me ameaçando, dizendo que vai mostrar a lista de presença da escola para minha mãe. Momoi, por outro lado, é uma garota implacável, que sempre observa tudo minuciosamente. Capaz de prever todos os movimentos dos nossos adversários, que passa à noite fazendo planos maléficos para quem lhe irritou. A que vai se formar com honras e ter um futuro brilhante.

Por vezes, me questionei qual dos seus lados gostava mais, entretanto, percebi que o que a faz tão especial é esse contraste. Apenas aceitei que tudo nela me é uma tentação.

—  _Yare_ ,  _yare_  — respondi, lhe oferecendo a mão em ajuda.

Quando ela estava prestes a descer, uma corrente de ar cruzou a estação, levantando sua saia rodada de súbito. De modo instintivo, eu corri até ela, colocando-me à sua frente, com o intuito de tampá-la dos olhares alheios. No entanto, inevitavelmente, acabei por ver suas roupas íntimas eu mesmo.

Sua maldita calcinha era rosa claro. Eu poderia afirmar, com toda certeza, que o pecado era cor-de-rosa quando percebi o quão inocente e irresistível ela parecia naquela hora. Quase como uma sina particular.

Senti meu corpo reagir à visão: meu sangue começou a pulsar com mais velocidade e fiquei infinitamente mais quente, quase febril. Senti meu rosto se avermelhar, por isso olhei para o teto, simulando estar enfadado com suas atitudes, e debochei do modo mais preguiçoso que consegui:

— Bela calcinha, Momoi! Ela é a sua preferida? Vou te contar: Até que rosa fica razoavelmente bem em você. — Depois de falar, sorri para ela e saí andando.

Suspirei em uma mescla de frustração e alívio pelo fim da visão. Mais tarde eu poderia me deleitar e aproveitar a imagem gravada a ferro na minha mente, enquanto deixava uma revista da Mai-chan do lado, para ter uma desculpa e para aplacar a culpa que me corroía depois.

—DAI-CHAN! Seu, seu... Ora, seu perverti... — Tentou me dar um tapa, que eu prontamente desviei.

—Satsuki? O trem chegou. — Acenei para a multidão que entrava no trem.

Como ela estava mais lenta que o normal, a empurrei o mais delicadamente possível em direção a ele, para que conseguíssemos um lugar para sentar. Ganhei um pisão no pé como agradecimento. Típico.

Dentro do trem, eu brevemente contei a ela sobre a imposição do técnico.

— Você deveria ter me contado! Eu poderia ter ajudado e ... — Satsuki mais gesticulava do que falava. Quando a zoei por isso uma vez, ela me respondeu que canhotos, por vezes, são muito mais expressivos que os destros. Não fazia sentido, mas tudo bem. Eu até gostava.

— Já estudei, agora é fazer o teste e passar. Vou vencer o  _bakagami_ e pegar o título do intercolegial. A revanche perfeita, não acha? — Sorri só de imaginar a cara daquele  _teme_ quando eu o vencer.

— Você promete me contar da próxima vez? Somos um time, Dai-chan. — Eu não precisava olhar para ela para saber que estava preocupada, até sua voz ficava suave, como uma carícia.

Escondi meu sorriso com um bocejo. Adorava a consideração dela comigo, e isso compensava tudo no mundo, mas jamais lhe daria o gostinho dessa informação.

— Dá próxima vez eu conto. — Maneei a cabeça em concordância e a olhei.

Ela se inclinou na minha direção com o olhar que, como eu já sabia, era apreensivo. Alguns fios de sua franja insistiam em cair nos seus olhos, fazendo com que ela os arregalasse e parecesse ainda mais adorável.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. O  _Bakagami_  só me venceu por pura sorte. — Sorri de modo feroz para ela.

—  _Yare, Yare_ , Sr. Invencível — debochou de mim, enquanto testava uma melhor posição para ficar, mas sem conseguir tocar no corrimão para ter um apoio.

— Só que não vou discutir pra preservar minha incrível capacidade de argumentação para os testes. Quero dormir. Agora, sente aqui. — Gesticulei com o braço, apontando para o assento ao meu lado, pelo menos o que restava de um assento.

Movi meu corpo para o lado, ficando um pouco desconfortável, mas deixei um espaço suficiente para que ela pudesse sentar.

Ela sentou e colocou a cabeça no meu peito. Seus cabelos fizeram cócegas no meu queixo e sua perna imprensava a minha de forma sutil.

— Folgada — murmurei.

— Humpf! — resmungou, me dando um leve soco.

Sorri, suspirando ao perceber que não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar.

Eu sabia que tudo daria certo. Sabia, do fundo da minha alma, que meu cotidiano era minha espécie de paraíso, a melhor parte do meu dia. Afinal, Momoi Satsuki sempre esteve e sempre estaria ao meu lado, nos melhores e nos piores momentos. Mais que uma amiga, ela era uma extensão da minha alma.

Fechei meus olhos, deixando o suave perfume do seu cabelo embalar meu breve sono.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Eu sou uma autora da amizade, sabe? Gosto de ter contato com meus adoráveis leitores, e gosto ainda mais quando eles vêm conversar comigo. Entenderam a indireta? Heuheuheu 
> 
> Muito obrigada por ter lido até aqui, viu?


End file.
